1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a distribution apparatus, a playback method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information has been distributed actively through the Internet. As an example of such information distribution, a technology is known which, for the purpose of branding with sound, transmits sound such as a sound logo related to a company, product, or the like, and a moving image with sound, as advertising content, to a terminal apparatus of a user to cause the terminal apparatus to display a web page and also play back the sound and the moving image. Moreover, also known are, for example, a technology for playing back sound only if the line of sight of a user is directed to the terminal apparatus when the content is played back, and a technology for adjusting the volume in accordance with ambient noise.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-110453
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-062121
However, in the above known technologies, sound may be played back in an inappropriate mode. For example, the above known technologies simply play back the content at a predetermined volume level when the line of sight of the user is directed to the terminal apparatus. Accordingly, the sound may be played back in a space where the user is not intended, such as on a train.